Alternate Endings
by keeponwritin
Summary: Me and my crazy ideas: These are alternate endings to 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie'. Some are funny, some are bizarre, some are LG, all are groovy.
1. Numero Uno

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own The Lizzie McGuire Movie. That's owned by Disney. If you didn't know that, you're stupid.   
  
**EXPLANATION **This fanfic is rather self-explanatory, but I'll explain it anyway. It's basically alternate endings to The Lizzie McGuire Movie'. SOME CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. All of the endings, though, start at different spots. I mean, one of them might begin at the very middle of the movie, and another might be at the very end.. ;)  
  
The first sentence of each chapter should give you a good idea of where it starts off. And if you can't guess, then too bad.  
  
**PREMISE** What if Paolo had to choose between Isabella and Lizzie?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The sound guy turned up Paolo's mic, and turned down the recording. This plan was brilliant.  
  
At that second, onstage, Paolo was taken aback for a second. And then, amazingly, began to sing.  
  
..see you smiling, I go, oh, oh, oh.. he sang perfectly. Just then, the music came to an abrupt stop. Paolo can sing? But why did Isabella tell me...  
  
My plan did not work! Isabella yelled from backstage. This is all your fault! She smacked the sound guy in the back of the head. Then, she stomped onstage.   
  
Isabella! You are alive! he cried out.  
  
Well, what did you think I was, stupid? I am very much alive...and you very much can sing!  
  
Yes, I've always been able to sing, Isabella. But my doctor...he tell me not to sing for many months. He rubbed his throat. Laryngitis. But I see now that I can sing again. So I thank you, Isabella. But, that would mean...  
  
Oh, Paolo! Isabella squealed, embracing him.  
  
I never meant to hurt you, Isabella Parigi. He turned around to face me. Or you, Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Oh, Paolo, I said, as I, too, embraced him.  
  
he went on, there is no need for you anymore. No need for...what? No, this is not happening...  
  
I said, knowing the truth, but not wanting it to be true.  
  
I am sorry, Lizzie McGuire. But you were just a replacement, he said, with Isabella happily clinging to his arm. I held back my tears as best I could, remembering then that thousands of people were watching our every move. I could not hide my pain, though.  
  
You said you'd never embarrass me. Then, I ran off baackstage with tears flowing down my face. Before I could get anywhere, though, Gordo grabbed my hand.  
  
Lizzie, I'm sorry, he sighed out to me.  
  
Why is everyone so sorry for me? I don't need your stupid pity. So just leave me alone, I snapped, still crying.  
  
Lizzie, it's gonna be alright, he said, attempting to comfort me. But it wasn't working. Nothing could ease the pain of my heartache. Not even a new love.  
  
I suddenly whispered to him.  
  
he responded, confused.  
  
Why did you lie to me, Gordo!? I suddenly screamed. The floodgates opened once more, and the last thing I remember was his baffled face before I finally ran off, like I had wanted to.  
  
I wasn't even sure where I was running. The tears in my eyes must've been messing with my mind. Before I had thought another thought, I was back at the Trevi Fountain. It was empty. The whole city of Rome must've been at the Paolo and Isabella concert.  
  
I stood in the exact spot where I had stood when I first met Paolo. This is where it all began. If I wasn't in this exact spot on that exact day at that exact time, I would not be feeling this heartache. I would be back in my hotel, sleeping or reading a book, happy that I was in Rome. But right now, Rome was the last place I wanted to be.  
  
And I had made that stupid wish. And it came true. Stupid fountain.  
  
No, stupid Gordo. If he had just taken the coin and made a wish like I told him to, then maybe his wish would've come true, whatever it might've been. But being in Rome with his best friend' was good enough for him.   
  
I sighed as my tears ceased, and I sat on the ledge of the fountain. I would sleep here forever, after Ms. Ungermeyer and my classmates left, after my family left. And maybe, some random day, a child on the street would say, Look! It is Isabella!  
  
And their mother would go, No, son, that girl is far too dirty to be Isabella.  
  
To be honest, I did sort of hope someone would find me. But not Paolo, or Ms. Ungermeyer, or Kate or Ethan or my parents...  
  
a quiet voice said from a distance.  
  
Gordo.  
  
  
  
He was hesitant in saying anything else. I understood why, after the way I treated him.  
  
Pause. Can I... Pause. Can I sit down next to you? I smiled and frowned all at the same time. He thought he needed my permission to sit down next to me. It was funny, yet so sad.  
  
  
  
And he sat down to the left of me, and still, we said nothing. Some fireworks in the distant sky broke the silence, and made us feel free to speak again.  
  
I didn't mean to lie to you, he said, all in one breath. I just... He gulped. I was just going by what Isabella told me. He fidgeted around. And I was just...trying to help.  
  
That's when it hit me. Gordo was the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I was so blessed to have him in my life. And I'd been taking advantage of him all these years.  
  
Like you haven't helped enough, I laughed out. Gordo, you were about go home and miss out on a vacation in Rome just so I could have a little rendez-vous with some Italian guy I barely knew. More fidgeting around and staring at his feet.  
  
Well, yeah. I could see him blushing in the dim lights around the fountain. That's what any best friend would do.  
  
No, Gordo, I responded. It's not. For a moment there, we both smiled at each other, and everything was fine. I began. Did you really lie for me because you're my best friend.. Oh my gosh, was I really asking this? Or...was there another reason?  
  
Now I could see he was several shades of red and his smile disappeared. But Gordo didn't....no way.  
  
But within a few seconds, there was less confusion and embarrassment in his face, and more...contemplation. I sat there for what seemed like hours before he answered.  
  
Lizzie, this is kind of...hard to say, but... He inhaled and I could see the nervousness in his eye. I think that I may... Another gulp. You know...  
  
BEEP BEEP! Suddenly, a limo pulled up in front of us. The passenger side window rolled down and in the driver's seat sat Sergei.  
  
Ah, Lizzie McGuire, I found you! Ms. Ungermeyer told me to go find you. She says you are in lots of trouble. I try to tell her you are nice girl, but she not care. He shook his head. Hop in, Lizzie McGuire. He looked over at Gordo. And your male escort may come too, if he wishes.  
  
I laughed lightly, but noticing Gordo's disappointed, forced chuckling, I sighed.  
  
Just a minute, Sergei, I called back.  
  
Okay, but don't be long, he yelled back as he rolled up the window.  
  
Another awkward silence followed.   
  
I began. You think that you may...what? The nervousness in his eye was lost.  
  
I think that I may... Hesitation. Be your best friend forever.  
  
I smiled at this, though I felt just a little disappointed. But why? What did I think he was going to say?  
  
I think I may, too, I said back. Then, as I stood up, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Smiling, we ran hand in hand towards the limo, and jumped in.  
  
Sergei already had the window between the driver and the passengers up. In the back, there was soda and cookies for us. Sergei rocked.  
  
Gordo said while munching on another cookie. Think we've had enough adventures for this trip, McGuire?  
  
Yeah, I guess it's safe to lay low for a while now, I said, laughing and taking a sip of my Sprite. I never realized unitl now that if it hadn't been Gordo, this trip wouldn't have been half as fun as it was. Hey, Gordo?  
  
Yes, Lizzie?  
  
I paused for a second, and turned to him.  
  
Next adventure... He looked at me quizzically, wondering where this was going. You get first dibs.  
  
And we smiled at each other for the 50th time that night.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Nice, eh? It's not that long, but eh, whaddaya gonna do? And it's even less L/G than the movie. But there will be a very L/G alternate ending somewhere in here. Though I'm not saying which one it is. You'll just have to read and find out.  
  
Lemme know what you think: please review!]


	2. Numero Dos

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The Lizzie McGuire Movie". That's owned by Disney. If you didn't know that, congratulations. You're a moron.

****

PREMISE What if Gordo and Isabella never showed up?

----------------------------------

"Because" he paused. "Because you shine like the light from the sun." With that, he kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

Being in love with Paolo was amazing. While everyone else would say, Suck it up and go out there, McGuire. You can't be any worse than last time,' Paolo had confidence in me. He's the first guy I ever met that actually knew I could do anything if I tried. That's more than anyone else could say.

My heart was pounding at 1,000 miles per second. The crowd beyond the curtains was so loud, I couldn't hear myself think. These people were there to see me. Well, Isabella, who I happened to be the spitting image of.

"Four more minutes, Isabella," a guy with a clipboard said as he passed by me. Isabella? Huh? Oh, no, Isabella is here? "ISABELLA! Three and a half minutes now!" I looked around, baffled. Then it hit me–duh, I'm Isabella!

"Ookay," I said back.

That's when I realized–I'm Isabella. Before then, I just felt likelike Lizzie as Isabella'. But I wasn't anymore. I was about to go out onstage and dance and lip sync in front of thousands of people.

__

Oh no–I can't do this. I can't. Not even Paolo could help me now. I don't think anyone can.

I gulped down a huge lump in my throat and stood there as my arms and legs literally convulsed. It made my knees buckle and go weak.

"30 seconds until your entrance, Isabella," the man said, passing by again. _No, no, no! No, I'm not going out there! You couldn't even pay me to go out there right now!_ "Start going over now, Isabella!"

I hate that feeling you get where your heart feels so heavy in your chest, and it's beating so fast, it almost hurts to breathe. I was trying so desperately to stay calm, but nothing was working.

__

God, I wish Gordo was here.

__

Wait, did I just–

"GO!" And I was practically thrown onstage next to Paolo. And I had to start everything immediately, over the applause that followed my entrance.

"I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright." I hear Isabella's harmonious voice echoing around the stadium as I mouthed the words.

"When I see you smiling, I go, oh, oh, oh," Paolo sang, turning to me and smiling.

"I would never want to miss this." I looked down and saw everyone: my parents, Matt, Ms. Ungermeyer, Kate, Ethaneveryone except

"In my heart, I know what this." My thoughts were interrupted when Paolo walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"This is what dreams are made of." And we walked towards the front of the stage.

"This is what dreams are made of." Now the smile on his face was so happy, it almost lookeddevious.

"I've got somewhere I belong. I've got somebody to love." I wanted to cry at that second. Paolo and Isabella sounded so beautiful together. It sounded soright. But I loved Paolo too much

"This is what dreams" Paolo looked over at me, clearly anticipating something. _My big finish,_ I thought happily.

"Are ma" Pause. "Mama.." A look of utter terror was plastered onto my face. 

Oh. My. God.

This is not happening.

I turned to Paolo, looking for some guidance.

He was laughing.

Not a haha, ditzy Lizzie' laugh. An evil laugh that required no explanation. A laugh that unfoiled the entire plan. From Day 1.

I ran. As fast I could, I ran offstage. In total devastation.s

It didn't make sense.

I was in such a daze that I didn't even look to see where I was going. All I wanted was to get as far away as possible from that low-life jerk. 

I felt so stupid. I had fallen in love with him, and invested every ounce of my trust into him. And he promised not to ever embarrass me. I am so stupid.

I kept running down the long corridor, not even bothering to open my eyes, when I fell into someone.

"Gordo?" I cooed out to the person in front of me.

"Gordo?" a heavily accented voice bellowed. "Oh, Lizzie McGuire, it is you!" I looked up to see I had smashed right into Sergei. And I thought it was Gordo? "Lizzie, you have been crying. What is the matter?"

"Sergei," I said, ignoring him and sniffling loudly, "Could you drive me back to my hotel?"

He looked a little hesitant, like he really wanted to know what had happened before we went. But after a second, he smiled faintly and said, "Okay."

And I walked somberly towards his car and sat in the back. He got in and we were quickly on our way home.

I noticed, from time to time, he looked back to check up on me. I didn't do anything, though. I just sat and cried quietly, below a whisper.

Finally, we reached our hotel and before I got out, Sergei said one final thing to me.

"Take care of yourself, Lizzie McGuire. You are very nice girl. Never let anyone take that away from you."

"Thanks," I said faintly, and closed the car door before it zoomed away.

I walked into the empty lobby and loaded onto the empty elevator. Everythingeverything was so empty.

And Gordo was thousands of miles away.

God, why did the thought of Gordo being here make me feel socomfortable? Why did I want him here so desperately? Sure, he was my friend, but it's not like I couldn't live without him.

I opened the door to my empty room and flipped on the light. I surprised myself at how calm I was. It was like, I'd really known it all along. I just chose not to accept it.

I walked towards the curtains and pulled them open. As the moonlight began to flood in, I stepped onto the outside porch. I leaned my elbows on the railing and stared at the moon.

I can't believe I'd been afraid of being embarrassed in front of my entire grade before. I had just been embarrassed in front of thousands of people. Not only that, but what about Isabella? How would she feel? What if she thought it was my fault? What were my parents going to do when I went back home? What would Miranda think of all of this? Could Kate ever be my friend? Would I ever find my one true love?

__

Please, God, I thought, closing my eyes. _Send me a sign that everything's going to be okay._ I sniffled. _Please._

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Slowly, I walked towards it and opened the door.

"Gordo?" I said, incredulously at the boy before me with a box of chocolates in one hand and a box of tissues in the other.

"I'm here," he said, smiling.

I looked up and bit my lower lip.

__

Thank you, God.

---------------------------------------------

[A/N: Wasn't that heartwarming? You know it was. A tidbit L/G, too, I suppose. But it leaves you hanging, eh? And it kinda got a little religious at the end, it seems. Which is funny, cause I'm practically an agnostic myself. J 

Anyway, I found out today that Lizzie McGuire' franchise has come to an end because Hilary and Disney couldn't agree on salaries. Yep, that's pretty stupid.

But, on the plus side, at least all of my high school series fanfics will not be nullified!

Tomorrow's my birthday, FYI! Which is actually in like, 30 minutes! I don't know if I'll update anything tomorrow, so I'm just letting you know.

Well, lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]


	3. Numero Tres

**DISCLAIMER **I don't own The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Uh, d-d-d-duhhhh?  
  
JP5683- Here, JP. Are you happy now? I wrote another alternate ending!! I'm actually planning on writing a lot of those ideas we had, haha. Well, I'm not so sure about that one where the Italian hotel clerk gives Matt cash for the blackmail tape of Lizzie. That's just weird, man. Rofl.   
  
Anyone who's happy this is updated, thank JP, cause I probably would've abandoned it had he need kept pushing for me to update it. :)  
  
**PREMISE **What if Matt had caught Lizzie and Gordo's kiss on tape? (Dun dun dunnn!)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
You're welcome, I said, pretending like that wasn't just the best kiss I'd ever experienced, and that I didn't have a huge crush on my best friend.  
  
Wanna...head back...inside...before we get into any more trouble? I looked down, but in my mind I knew I just wanted to kiss him again just to relive those few seconds in which my relationship with Gordo completely changed.   
  
I stuttered out. I don't think I can afford an--any more trouble. We were both such nervous wrecks. What does this make us? I had just kissed my best friend on the lips. On the lips! This wasn't just my pathetic cheek-kiss like I'd been doing the whole time we were in Rome. This totally meant something. What, I wasn't sure of--  
  
Well, Lizzie, I'm sorry, but looks like trouble's coming to you whether you can afford it or not, a devious voice in the shadows sad. You can't even imagine my utter horror as Matt emerged from the darkness. In his small grubby hands was a tape.  
  
I yelled, trying desperately to hide the fact that I was scared to death of what might be on that tape. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be downstairs with mom and dad, not sneaking up to the rootop and spying on me!  
  
I'm your little brother, he said, as if it actually was fair and made some sense, it's what I do. I just wanted to kill that little spikey-haired weasel!! Why does homicide have to be illegal?! I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer so I could talk in his face.  
  
Listen, worm, if you don't get rid of this tape right now, I am going to crush you like bug, I threatened. Instead of complying, he just waved his hand in front of his face and looked disgusted.  
  
Lizzie, you really need a breathmint. Ugh! I can't stand him!  
  
I said, instictively, dropping Matt and turning around to face him. A little help here?! He just shrugged and looked helplessly at me. Boys can be so stubborn sometimes.  
  
Fine, fine, Matt said, relenting. You're lucky, Lizzie McGuire. I'm feeling generous today.   
  
Matt, you don't need to use my last name, I said, rolling my eyes. We have the same last name--  
  
Nevermind that. He walked over to the ledge. Taking the tape in his hands, he kissed it. (Gosh, he's weird.) Goodbye, blackmail. Then, without giving it another thought, he threw it down to the ground below. Curiousity ruined us at this point, because both Gordo and I ran to watch the tape fall to its doom. And as we watched and waited to hear the small crash' below, it never came. And when I turned around to start yelling at him, he was gone.  
  
I sprinted down the small staircase, with Gordo close behind. When we reached the elevator, we saw Matt slowly descending down it, tape in hand. I didn't know whether to scream or cry. I didn't want anyone to see that tape. In fact, no one was even supposed to see that kiss---especially not my dorky little brother!   
  
So we used the stairs instead, but apparently we weren't fast enough. When we got downstairs, Matt was already making his little speech to the audience--which meant everyone at the after party! Which included my mom, my dad, Kate, Ethan, Miss Ungermeyer, and practically every Italian paparazzi person! My life is officially over. I was just about to go sulk in a corner somewhere when Gordo took ahold of me gently by the shoulders.  
  
Lizzie, look at me, he said, with a straight face, and I did. I...I have to ask. Was the fact that you kissed me so humiliating that you don't even want to tell anyone about it?   
  
I exclaimed, shocked that he would think that. Well, maybe I kind of was giving off the vibes that I didn't want ANYONE to see the tape. I can't believe you'd think that.  
  
Well, then, why can't we just go in there and...watch it ourselves? He rolled his eyes around, beginning to smile. Maybe we'll get a kick of it. I smiled, and he smiled back. We linked arms and headed into the bigger dining area room---the one with the TV.  
  
As soon as we entered...  
  
I KNEW IT!  
  
Of all the people who should've known it, the person who was now jogging down the little aisle excitedly was Miss Ungermeyer, smiling so wide I thought her face would split in two. She walked right up to me and pinched my cheeks briefly, which considering her death grip, kind of hurt. Then she looked over at Gordo and smiled, shaking her head. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on you, David Gordon. She looked so proud, like she had done something for us. she said, poking him in the shoulder with each syllable. I hope you and Ms. McGuire have fun on your honeymoon in Rome! Gordo and I gave her confused looks, and I was just about to question it when she grinned again. Don't question me, children. And she walked right out of the room.  
  
After that, we were greeted by so many I knew it's, I wondered if there was anyone who didn't know it. Kate and Ethan were glad we'd both seen the light, my parents were glad I'd seen the light. Heck, even some of the Roman reporters were wanting to know all about us. It was way, way freaky.  
  
The only person who wasn't having the greatest time of his life?  
  
Let's just say a certain blackmailing little worm whose plan has just totally backfired.  
  
And you know what the greatest thing about that night was?  
  
I was in Rome with my best friend. I was good.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: God, I LOVE my sappy L/G endings. C'mon, Laney, you know you want some of that L/G action. Rofl. I thought this one was a little more humorous though, so it was fun to write. It's almost 6 AM (at the time I wrote this..mind you, I posted this many hours later) here and I should be uh....pretending to fall asleep now. Or maybe running off and writing some more. I'm in a writing mood. Booyah!   
  
Lemme know what you think: please review. THANKS!]  



End file.
